Untitled
by Dixie Cup of Doom
Summary: “I really am sorry I left,” she said softly, still bowed. “I really didn’t want to, but when I found out—there really wasn’t any other choice, you see.” Her voice choked. “II’m sorry. I hope you can forgive me.” RoyRiza
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty! Another long and drawn-out story!

This is my new fixation, as I told Melly…but, well…yeah. The family thing is over!

You: rejoicing

Me: GLOOM I kinda liked Sorrow and Comfort…but I _know_ I didn't finish Visitation! runs and cries

Anyway, the poetry isn't _bad_ poetry, it's just free verse! SO THERE, STUPID CHEERLEADERS!

Well, I suppose it is bad poetry…

Anyway, forgive the absolute OoCness of EVERYONE, but mostly just Riza. But, if you're looking at it logically, she would've changed after--counts on fingers-- four years! Especially the way I had her change!

ON TO THE OOCNESS!

-----------------------------

_I don't know how to say this, but I'm leaving._

So she had, without so much as goodbye

The note was all she left

Four years of waiting, and he hadn't seen her since

He had put his best men on the case

"Find her for me"

But they hadn't.

Of course, they hadn't,

He reprimanded himself

She knew how to stay in hiding when the need would arise.

I'm leaving 

So the years had gone by,

Some fast, and some slow

But he had always remembered her

How could he forget?

He had hoped for the best,

But knew for the worst.

Don't know how to say 

He thought he had once seen her

Watching him discreetly from an alley

But upon further inspection

There was no one there.

So he would try on this date tonight

To forget the time they had

For she was gone,

Never to return.

-------------------------------------

Roy strode out of his apartment, looking snazzier than usual in his black shirt and pants. He was on his way to his date, the first one he'd had since Riza had left. Really and truly left.

Shaking the recurring thoughts from his mind, he focused on the girl at hand.

_Marisia_, he recited to himself. _23 years old. Clerk in a fabric store. Enjoys outdoor activities such as riding horses, swimming, hiking, and camping._

He opened the door to the restaurant and found her sitting at a table looking at the menu. Her resemblance to Riza was striking. Her blonde hair was up a loose bun, strands of hair trailing loosely from their bonds. Her face was shaped the same as Riza's, and her hazel eyes carried the same level no-nonsense attitude. Roy swallowed the lump in his throat and strode over to the table.

"Miss Marisia, I presume?" His voice deepened a few levels as she looked up at him.

Her chocolate eyes swept up to meet his; and he saw a note of recognition in them.

"I'm sorry, but you have the wrong person," she told him with a gentle smile. Roy blinked; even her voice was the same as Riza's. "Marisia's over there." She pointed over her shoulder and Roy saw a distinct lump under her jacket as the fabric was pulled tight.

"I'm very sorry, ma'am. Thank you for your help." He bowed quickly to her and hurried over to where she had pointed. That had been Riza, there was absolutely no doubt about it.

But now a million questions whirled through his head, distracting him from Marisia, who was an absolute stunner. His mind, focused on Riza, processed absolutely nothing she said to him. Luckily, during the meal he had positioned himself to sit so he could watch Riza over Marisia's shoulder.

Roy saw a man come in and kiss Riza's cheek before sitting down across from her at their table. Jealousy erupted in him, and he nearly stood and tackled him.

What was Riza doing here?

Why is she with him?

Why did she leave me?

Why didn't she tell me?

WHY?

The old questions arose in him, and eventually Marisia shut up.

Roy was looking at his hands when someone laid their hand on his shoulder. Roy looked up to see the man Riza was with standing next to him.

"Come with me," he rumbled.

Roy looked across the table at Marisia; she was gone. Roy stood and followed him to their table, where he sat with Riza's escort standing behind his chair.

"For heaven's sake, look casual, Roy," Riza murmured to him, leaning across the table to reach the salt.

"Why should I?" he challenged. "You left me four years ago, without so much as goodbye—"

"You need to think about others, sir, not just what you want," Riza interrupted softly. "I didn't want to leave you, but things—came up. They were more important than you."

"More important than me, Riza?" he hissed. "You told me nothing would ever be more important than me except for our—" He stopped cold.

"Yes, Roy. Don't say it aloud. We're being watched at tables four and seven." She nodded her head subtly in the direction.

"What's with this setup? I feel like we're in the mafia." Roy sat back against his chair.

"Things came up, Roy, I told you." She sighed. "I really am sorry, but I can't tell you anything else right now."

"Why not?"

Riza doubled over in pain, and she coughed up some blood. The man standing behind Roy's chair rushed to her, holding up a napkin to her mouth. Roy watched, horrified, as the blood rushed from her face as she coughed, a deep, racking cough.

A few minutes passed as Riza's spasm slowly ended, and she sat back up, swaying slightly in her chair. She smiled weakly at him.

"Riza, what's wrong?" Roy demanded, tired of keeping his voice down. "You're in here and I haven't seen you for three bloody years, and all of a sudden you tell me I'm a dad, and now you're sick? Goddammit, Riza, I want to know what's going on!"

The restaurant quieted at his outburst, and heads swiveled to face them, followed by the low buzz of whispering.

"I really wish you'd keep your voice down, sir," she sighed. "It's quite unbecoming."

"Riza, he whispered urgently. "You need to tell me what the hell is going on. I don't want to do this."

"Neither do I, Roy. Neither do I."

She motioned to her guard before standing. Roy immediately stood to go with her, and took her by the elbow after slinging his coat around her shoulders.

---------------------------------------------

They walked down the main street, which was oddly silent in the nighttime.

"I'll tell you when we get to my house" was all Riza had said in the entire walk. Roy continued to support her; still unsure of what was wrong.

"We're here," she murmured in his ear. She unlocked the door, and was hit by a rush of color.

"Mommy's home, Mommy's home!" two kids yelped.

"Brian, Allie, dears, keep your voices down—"

"Mommy's home, Mommy's home!"

"Shush!" Riza's voice rang out over the barking of the dog and the yelling children, all of which immediately fell silent.

"Mom's not feeling well." The kids groaned, and Riza continued over them, "Mommy wants to talk to your father."

The kids blinked at her, before leaping onto Roy. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" They chanted.

Roy was taken aback. How did they already know him? Did Riza still keep pictures of him? Nonetheless, he smiled at the children, and, kneeling down to their level, told them, "Listen to your mother."

They groaned, and Riza ushered them upstairs with a sudden cough. Roy waited downstairs until she returned, changed out of her clothes and with her hair down. Still standing, she bowed to him.

"I really am sorry I left," she said softly, still bowed. "I really didn't want to, but when I found out—there really wasn't any other choice, you see." Her voice choked. "I-I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Roy stood, stunned that she would apologize to him. He went to her and gathered her in his arms. "There's nothing to apologize for," her murmured into her hair.

"Yes, there is!" she cried, shaking violently. "I left you all alone after I promised I would stay by your side! And now you're in love with other girls—"

"Riza. Riza, look at me," he ordered sternly. "That was the first time I had even attempted to go on a date since you left."

She stared up at him. "I don't believe you, sir."

Roy kissed her. "You'd better."

After they had settled comfortably on the couch with hot chocolate in their hands and Roy had started a fire in the fireplace, Riza leaned against him with a sigh.

"This is nice," she murmured.

"Almost like old times, isn't it?" he answered, his voice equally soft.

Riza sipped her cocoa, and tucked her legs under her. "I suppose I should begin." She coughed slightly before setting down her cup on the coffee table in front of the crackling fire.

"Three years ago, when I found I was pregnant, I knew I had to leave. So I did. I resigned from the military and went to my family, where they kept me safe. I had the twins there. I nearly contacted you, but my family wouldn't let me. I did send you a letter, but they intercepted it.

"Some time in the process of having the children and being stressed about not being able to tell, I developed this cough. It hasn't gone away since.

"I stayed there under the supervision of the town doctor until a couple months ago, when I moved back here with Brian and Allie. I've been traveling around the town, trying not to be noticed by anyone from the military. You saw me the other day, actually, but thankfully you didn't follow me."

"But why, Riza?" Roy asked pleadingly.

She wordlessly picked up her cup and sipped the cocoa, gazing over the rim into the fire. "I don't know," she said quietly. "I left because I didn't want to endanger your position. I didn't contact you because I didn't want to get you overexcited."

"What about—"

"James?" She laughed, her cough making it harsh. "An old friend of the family, really. All the people watching us were just some people from my old university that all joined in to help when James asked them to."

Roy watched her. "You've changed," he said finally.

Riza looked somewhat surprised. She stirred her cocoa. "Having all this can do that to you," she replied quietly, closing the subject.

"Now that you're not in the military, though, we could get married," said Roy thoughtfully.

"What am I supposed to do for a living, sir? I'm not suited to this easy lifestyle of being a mom."

"Become a secretary." He couldn't keep the grin off his face.

She slapped him lightly on the arm. "Don't even suggest that, sir."

Roy pulled her against his chest, and she sighed. "I need to take my medicine," she told him reproachfully.

"I haven't seen you for three years, Riza, medicine can wait," he murmured into her ear.

"It can't, Roy," said Riza firmly, pushing him away. "Skipping it would mean near to certain death for me." She stood and strode purposefully over to the kitchen.

"Haven't you gone to a doctor here in East City?" asked Roy as he followed her into the kitchen.

She shook her head. "Haven't the money, honestly. Kids are _expensive_." Riza felt around the inside of the cupboard.

"Why didn't you leave them with your family?"

She fished what she needed out of the cupboard and turned to face him with a smile. "They look just like you." Her smile faltered as the blood rushed from her face and she doubled over in pain.

Roy moved to catch her, concern apparent. "Riza, are you okay?" he demanded. "Riza, answer me!"

Riza shook her head in answer as she started to cough again, splattering blood onto her hands and the floor. She groped blindly for a towel, which she pressed to her mouth to catch the blood she coughed up.

Roy could do nothing but stroke her head and smooth the hair away from her face until the coughing finally lessened a few long minutes later. She stayed bent over for a while, trembling from the exertion.

"You okay?" Roy asked, knowing full well she wasn't.

Riza shook her head again before leaning against the counter, still holding the towel to her mouth. He smoothed the hair away from her sweat-beaded face, forcing her to look at him.

"You need a doctor," he told her softly.

She washed the towel and her hands off in the sink and took the pills with a glass of water before finally answering him.

"Nonsense," she replied with forced cheeriness. "I'm perfectly fine as long as I take my medi—" Riza started to cough again and she quickly downed the glass of water Roy handed her.

He looked at her reproachfully, and she chuckled. "All right, I know I'm not in the best of health, but I can't leave the children alone. They're number one priority until I can find a good sitter for them. Even you should be able to understand that, Roy."

He smiled at her, and she hugged him. "I do." He embraced her, and they relaxed as Black Hayate was heard trotting upstairs.

---------------------------------------------------------

Well, another foray into the fandom of Royai. Hope you enjoyed reading it, although I despise the ending. I despise it horribly.

Review please. I will love you forever! Even you flame me! PLEASE! REVIEW! FLAME ME! SOMETHING! I NEEEED FEEDBACK!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, thanks to the reviewers! Here's my responses!

**Tsuiraku Nami:** Thanks! And kinda sad, hm? Good, my Lit teacher's been on me lately about "inspiring emotion in the reader"…Whatever. Glad you liked it.

**Tear drops of flaming darkness:** Well, you just seem to like all my stories, now don't cha? –pauses and reads again- Don't…cha…? –starts dancing- DON'T CHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT—pelvic thrust—LIKE ME! –ahem-

**The Mr. Clean Alchemist:** Love you, too:D Never met you and don't even know your name, but, hey! I'm Frosh! Don't really care. And I know I rock. I rock my own socks. :D

**Unexpection:** -consoling you- Don't be so pessimisstic, dearie, it's fine in the end. I have only ever done the bad thing (written a deathfic) once, and I'll NEVER do it again. Promises. Unless someone requests it. And, yeah, it is consumption, but I never really cared until you brought it up. Just kinda slipped my mind. And, YAY! MORE KUDOS!

**Reiya-chan:** -ish forlorn- You don't love it?

**ChibiRaccoon:** Well, I thought it was interesting, too. :D Fun idealots of homework not getting done. :D

**Sangi:** As with nearly all my stories, it was indeed a random idea. And I most certainly will keep it up. :D

**SierraMisha:** Yeah, I understand. Riza was really, really OoC, but if you're adding stuff to your RoyRiza C2, then---group groan---go check out my other stuff:D I'd LUFF to get my stuff put in a C2:DDDDDDDDD

Here is the second chapter. Bear with me, it gets better in the third chapter.

--------------------------------------------

The next morning Roy woke up and saw Riza sleeping peacefully in his arms. A grin spread across his handsome features, and she snuggled up to him.

"Good morning," she whispered groggily, her blonde hair tangled haphazardly across the bedspread.

He kissed her forehead, and she closed her eyes. "I don't want to wake up," she complained, stretching.

Roy raised an eyebrow at her. "It's only 6:30 in the morning, dear."

"Much too early."

"Funny," he remarked. "Normally I would say that."

"Yes, well, you haven't had kids that suck the energy out of you," Riza answered conversationally. She pulled the blankets tighter around her with a groan.

"At any rate, I need to get to work." Roy was highly amused at her behavior. Really, his Lieutenant had never acted in such a manner; rather, she had reprimanded him for it.

"I'm not your Lieutenant anymore," Riza said, correctly interpreting his expression.

Roy kissed her gently before climbing out of bed. "You'll always be my Lieutenant," he corrected with a smile.

She smiled wearily back at him. Roy noticed that she looked even paler than she had the previous night. She pulled the covers over her head with a groan. "There's still a spare uniform of yours in the closet," Riza's muffled voice floated out to him.

"Really is just like old times, isn't it?" He gathered the shirt and pants from the closet, and began changing in the middle of the room.

"Daddy! Mommy! Daddy! Mommy!" screeched Brian and Allie as they burst into the room, only to find Roy half-dressed and Riza completely oblivious.

(I-I'm sorry, it's just so funny…imagining Roy's face right now…I need to draw that. scribbles it down it's just so unbelievably _funny_, and totally something you could imagine Roy doing…)

"B-Brian, Allie, kids, go outside," Roy ordered, stumbling over his words.

The kids ran out of the room screaming.

Roy proceeded to stare at the door for a few long minutes, in shock, before Riza's hands at the collar of his shirt distracted him.

"You're blushing, sir," Riza murmured as she did up his buttons.

"Well, I-I've every r-right," he protested, stammering.

"You certainly do," she observed with a wry grin. "Arm." He held his arm up obediently for her, and she tugged his jacket over his shoulder.

"They do that often?"

"Quite." She fastened the jacket closed and straightened it importantly. "Off to work with you now." She motioned him out of the room.

"No kiss goodbye?" Roy asked, a little disappointed.

"I need to change. Go take care of the kids first."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy found the twins downstairs in the living room.

"Brian? Allie?" he asked hesitantly.

They looked up at him and immediately ran and hugged him, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Daddy, why haven't you been around?" Allie asked, her small face stern.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Brian tugged on his jacket. "Look what I learned!" He dragged a big book off the shelf. Roy recognized it, but he couldn't remember the name.

It became apparent what it was when Brian opened the book and put a block on the paper. The three-year-old put his hands over the wooden block and blue sparks erupted from the book, and Brian clapped his hands together enthusiastically.

"Looky! Looky!" He pressed a wooden carving into Roy's hands. Roy marveled at the workmanship.

"Good job, Brian," Roy said, ruffling his son's black hair.

"Brian Roy Mustang." Riza's voice rang out from the staircase, and they all looked up.

"M-Mommy!" stammered Brian, hiding behind Roy.

"I've told you not to do any alchemy unless James is around." Riza walked down the staircase, looking positively furious.

"B-but Daddy was h-here!"

"That is of no matter to me," she answered sharply. "Come here."

Brian walked meekly over to her, and she knelt down to his level. When she spoke, her voice was considerably softer. "You know why I don't like you to do it when I'm not around, correct?"

"Yes." He hung his head.

"And why might that be?"

"Because you don't want something to go wrong."

"Right. No alchemy until James gets here." When he opened his mouth to protest, she cut him off. "It's for your safety as much as your sister's and everyone else's."

"Mommy?" Allie tugged on her mother's jacket.

"What is it, dear?" she asked wearily, straightening.

"Look what Bry did!" Roy wordlessly handed Riza the carving. Riza raised a delicately sculpted eyebrow.

"Well." She cleared her throat. "Good job, Brian."

Brian looked positively elated that his mother had praised him.

"Now, I'm going out with your father for a while. You two stay home and be good, and maybe I'll get James to come over."

Amid their cries of joy, Riza took her medicine and she and Roy left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the street hand in hand, Roy was a little unsettled about how Riza had handled the incident. Really, if they were their children, shouldn't Riza and he agree on how to discipline them?

Riza sighed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Roy Mustang, I've known you for eight years. Don't give me that."

Roy sighed this time. "I don't approve of the way you handled that alchemy thing with Bryan back there."

"Really? How would you have done it, had you been completely inexperienced at alchemy, yet you knew what could go wrong, and your only son was trying it unsupervised?"

Roy looked surprised. "I didn't think of it that way."

"Of course not." She sounded amused.

They had arrived at the Eastern Headquarters, and Roy pulled Riza into a deserted alleyway.

"Roy—" she began, her voice muffled in his jacket as he pulled her to him.

"There's someone outside of the Headquarters, Riza," he said urgently, his tone soft.

She immediately straightened. "Shove off, Roy, I need to undo my holsters—"

"No." Roy started pulling on his glove, and she stared at him, horrified.

"We _always_ fight together, Roy! _Always!_" she whispered.

"Not anymore, Riza." She opened her mouth to protest, and he kissed her quickly before moving to run out of the alley.

Riza grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to her height. "Now you listen to me, Roy Mustang," she hissed warningly. "I am not some—some _trophy_ wife that you'll marry then never allow to do anything again! Don't forget it was me who saved your sorry ass time after time, and without me you wouldn't have risen to where you are now! Why _now_ am I not allowed to—"

"Because we have children at home, dear." Taking advantage of her surprise, Roy kissed her again and ran around the corner to face the enemy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He found her later that night sitting on the couch waiting for him to come home from work.

"Hello, dear," Roy said affectionately, moving to greet her.

"Hi," Riza replied stiffly as he kissed her cheek.

"Riza, what's wrong?" Roy noticed something missing. "Where are the kids?"

"At their friend's house for the week." She turned to go up the stairs, but Roy caught her arm.

"You're not still mad at me for this morning, are you?"

"Why should I be? I've just spent the whole day wondering if you were all right, because I wasn't there to protect you, and the one time I might not be there to protect you, you might get hurt. I have no reason to be mad at you whatsoever."

Roy smiled. "It's okay to admit you were scared."

"Okay, I was scared! Did you need to hear it? I was scared that you wouldn't come home today, just like everyday I was away from you I was scared that your name would be in the obituaries one day! And then the kids kept asking me where their daddy was—" Roy's heart sank as she started to cough again.

"Have you taken your medicine?" he asked her, and she shook her head.

Roy swept her off her feet and deposited her on the couch in front of the already roaring fire, ignoring her objections. Gathering the bottle of pills and a glass of water, he brought them over to the living room.

Roy handed her the bottle. "Take," he ordered firmly, and she reluctantly downed the pills and the glass of water.

Riza sighed and put the empty cup on the table with the pill bottle. "I don't know if I'm suited to this."

"We've already been through this, haven't we?" he asked comfortably as she stood and took off his jacket for him, putting it on the coat rack.

"Yes, but it's still something we need to decide, sir." She stared at him until he chuckled and sat down, pulling her onto his lap.

"Can't it wait?" He put his arms around her and set his chin on her shoulder.

"No." She was silent for a moment. "I'm thinking about rejoining the military, actually."

"Riza, you can't do that," he demurred, bemused.

She huffed at him and refused to pursue the topic further.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

However, the topic picked up the next night, after he came home from work again.

"And why not?" she demanded.

"You need to stay home and watch the kids, dear."

"I can't do that the rest of my life!"

"You most certainly need to."

"I do not!" she shouted.

A silence followed this. Riza had never yelled at him before, and Roy wasn't sure how to take it.

"I'm sorry, Roy…it's just PMS," she muttered.

"No it's not, Riza." Riza gave a small shudder at the coldness in his voice.

"Roy, really, I'm—"

"Something's been wrong ever since you came back. You're not the Riza I know."

"Roy," she murmured, aghast. "What's wrong with—"

"You're that homunculus, aren't you? The one who changes form?" Pushing her away, he quickly drew on his glove and stood in one fluid motion, pointing his ready-to-snap fingers at her.

"I will not tolerate this."

"Roy—"

--------------------------------------------------------

Blargh for the cliffhangers! BLARGH FOR THEM!

You: She's finally gone loose, that one has.

Me: BLARGH! BLARGH! BLAAAAARRRGH!

Melissa: Figures. Stupid Californians.

Me: BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHETH! BLARGETH FOR THE PEASANTS! BLARGH FOR THE POOR!

Just review, please. I need to post the next chapter. I NEEEEEEEEED to. Desperately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jenn – formerly known as Guest:** Ewww…you think…ugh…At any rate, you'll just have to wait and see, huh? But, really….eww…

**Shadow Dreamer 27:** Yes, homunculus. Heh, hunky monkey lions. :D Sorry, inside joke. Anyway, I updated, so go take some medicine for your brain. :D

**Cashmeritan:** -updates in fear of your water bottle-

Well, here's the third chapter.

--------------------------------------------

"I will not tolerate this."

"Roy—" Riza began, but Roy snapped his fingers and she leapt off the couch as it burst into flames.

"Roy, really!" she protested as he snapped at her. "What will it take for—" She yelped as her curtains were set on fire. "Roy, I paid for those already!"

"Do not speak to me so lightly, homunculus," Roy snarled.

"Roy." Riza was pleading now. "How can I prove it's me? I am Riza!"

His face pulled back into a harsh grimace, Roy backed her into a corner. "You are not my love," he said harshly.

Someone knocked on the door, and Roy's head whipped around to look at it.

"Roy, please," Riza murmured, shaking with relief. "It is me, really it is."

Roy looked back at her, and stopped, his arm lowering itself weakly to his side. Riza's face was filled with fear, her hazel eyes wide with the emotion. "I-I'm sorry."

She curled into a ball as she began to cough. Roy wordlessly gathered her into his arms as he knelt beside her on the floor. "Dear, I'm sorry," he whispered, stroking her hair as she shook. "I am. It didn't seem like you just then—"

"That's because it wasn't!" Riza kicked him across the room, her voice and appearance changing rapidly until the homunculus Envy stood towering over him. "You need to be more careful with the locks, Flame Alchemist," he mocked, his foot thudding into Roy's side again.

The person at the door knocked again, more urgently this time. In Envy's distraction, Roy snapped, sending Envy flying off his feet. Roy struggled to stand and managed to open the door, seeing Riza standing there.

"Roy, what's wrong?" she asked, alarmed, her arms full with groceries. Looking over his shoulder where the homunculus was regenerating, she pulled her gun from her holster, letting the bags drop.

Envy gritted his teeth as the bullets whizzed past him. "Damn. She wasn't supposed to be home 'til later," he muttered.

When Riza stopped to reload, Envy waggled a finger at them. "Well, well, the happy couple is together at last." Leaning forward, his voice dropped threateningly. "Don't think it'll last." He turned and leapt through the window.

Riza immediately dropped to where Roy was panting on the ground. "Roy, are you okay?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," he gasped. "What about you?"

"I've been shopping," she replied shortly, helping him to the couch. "I can't leave you alone, can I?"

He grimaced at her, and she took off his jacket for him. "Come on, Roy," she coaxed. "Tell me what happened." She expertly put a hand to his side, feeling if it was swollen. Which of course it was.

He reluctantly recounted the story as she stripped him of his shirt as well, examining the spreading bruise. "And then you showed up," he finished.

Riza nodded absently. "Why do you think he was here?" she asked him.

Roy shrugged. "I don't really know, dear." He put his arms around her waist and drew her to him. "I can't bear for that to happen again, though."

"Roy—"

"The look your face when I cornered you." He gave an involuntary shudder. "If I ever hurt you like that—"

"That'll never happen," she soothed, hugging him back. "It won't, it won't. You know I would never let it."

"I just don't want anyone to ever hurt you," he murmured, and kissed her.

"I told you I'll never let that happen," she remarked dryly. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"I-I dream about that, at night." In response to her raised eyebrow, he continued, "You being held captive and being tortured. I don't know how I could live if anything ever happened to you." Burying his face in her jacket, he began to shake.

"Roy, really," Riza said disapprovingly, before simply holding him. "Dearest, I'm here. I came back, didn't I? I could never leave you." She held him close as his shaking lessened.

"I'm sorry. I must seem like a complete pansy."

Riza smiled at him, so vulnerable, so un-Roy-like. "Nonsense," she chided. "I couldn't bear ever being without you either."

And with that, the atmosphere heated quickly, and they both knew it wasn't because of the fire. (Wow, that's the most suggestive I've ever gotten…and probably ever _will_ get, since most people don't like me getting any more descriptive…so I shall not! (except on request. ;D ))

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, upon finding herself wrapped in the Colonel's embrace on the couch, Riza stood and went to take her medicine.

"Stupid couch," she muttered, stretching. Really, they good for nothing besides sitting on. Sleeping—a whole nother matter. The bed would have really been much more suitable—Riza stopped dead in her tracks. Upon reaching the cupboard, she confirmed that her worst fears had been realized. She was out of medicine.

Stumbling blindly to the couch, she struggled to wake up the lightly snoring Roy.

"Roy!" she whispered urgently. "Roy! ROY! ROY MUSTANG!"

He only turned over, mumbling incoherently.

"Oh my gaw—COLONEL!" she shouted.

Roy sat up, dazed. "Whazza matter?"

"I'm out of medicine," Riza answered simply.

He blinked at her. "Izzatall?"

"Pardon?"

"Is that—" he yawned—"all?"

Riza stormed out of the house, pulling on her jacket as she went.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Good for nothing slob…leaving me to always take care of the children," Riza muttered angrily under her breath as she walked down the street. Having successfully retrieved her renewed prescription, she was simply enjoying the day. Or, rather, would be if she hadn't been mad at Roy right then.

"Lieutenant!" someone called behind her. Sighing, she turned around.

It was Havoc. "Hello, Havoc," she greeted him.

"I thought the Colonel seemed happier," he remarked, shaking her hand. "It must be because you finally came back."

"Excuse me, but do you know something you ought not?" she asked, her voice polite.

"O-of course not, I-I was just assuming—"

"Of course you were," she said kindly. "So how's life here?" Riza turned to continue walking, and he walked beside her.

"Rather boring, actually." She looked at him questioningly. "Well, the whole homunculus thing has been rather quiet; haven't seen one in months—"

"What?" she shouted.

"T-they've been r-rather quiet—" Havoc stammered, seeing the full force of Riza's anger.

"I should have known," Riza grumbled, walking faster. "Havoc, I need you to get me into headquarters."

"Y-yes, ma'am."

---------------------------------------------------------

It took Roy a few minutes to realize what had happened, and by that time, Riza was long gone.

He stumbled off the couch and up the stairs to change clothes.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Look, I can't tell you why I left," Riza repeated.

She had been stopped on the way into the office, so many times now that she was secretly glad Roy wasn't with her.

Leaving the group looking doubtful, she continued to walk through the halls. Havoc, having successfully escorted her into the building, had disappeared.

She reached the door to Roy's office, and immediately started going through files. The early morning bustle reached her ears, but she continued to read each document thoroughly. She wandered to the coffee machine, made herself a cup and settled on the couch.

A knock on the door startled her out of her reverie, and she answered idly, "Come in."

"Roy, I didn't think you'd be here so early—" Maes bounded through the door. Upon seeing Riza, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Riza froze, her cup halfway to her mouth.

"Hey Major, what's the holdup?" she heard another distinctly unrecognizable voice behind the curiously immobilized Hughes.

"Riza?" asked Maes slowly.

She took a gulp of coffee before answering. "Hello, Maes."

"Is that the Lieutenant?" asked the oddly deep voice. (let's have a moment for all the fans out there to guess whom this mysterious person is…

Hey, keep reading.)

"Oh my goodness, it _is_ you!" Maes squealed, sounding very much like a teenage girl.

"It is?" the man asked, amused.

Riza saw a slender hand rest on the doorframe, followed by a long leg, covered in a black pant leg. Please, please, she thought desperately, don't let it have happened, don't let it be—

Edward Elric had finally reached puberty.

---------------------------------------------------------

WOOOO! MAY ALL THE EDO FANS REJOICE! EDWARD IS MANLY!


End file.
